Hviezdy maľované smútkom
by Ana Syringa
Summary: "Harley sa dozvedel pravdu o Pamodaji krátko predtým, než rozmrazili Amy." One-shot. Canon AU. Spoilers for SoE. Amy/Harley


**Hviezdy maľované smútkom**

* * *

Harley sa dozvedel pravdu o Pamodaji krátko predtým, než rozmrazili Amy.

Potuloval sa po archíve, prehľadával planžety a zabíjal čas. Občas bol zo všetkého unavený a chcel si dať pauzu aj od maľovania. Múza ho neotravovala, ale namiesto múzy ho otravoval Doc, ktorý mu pri každej príležitosti pchal prášky pod pysk.

Tak sa Harley zabral do archívu, kde sa snažil byť neviditeľný a úplne potichu.

Ani nie tri minúty po tom, čo si urobil medzi planžetami pohodlie, do archívu vkročil Doc s ustaraným výrazom tváre. Stuhla mu krv v žilách a bol pripravený zasa záhadne zmiznúť, no vtom si všimol, že Doc nehľadal jeho. Doc hľadal Oriona.

Obaja muži sa posadili za stôl a vymenili si ustarané pohľady.

„Tak hovor," prehovoril Orion.

„Musel som zasa zdrogovať Najstaršieho," povedal Doc a Harley sa takmer udusil vlastnými slinami.

_Čože?!_

Orion prižmúril očami. „Čo to bolo teraz?"

_Moment, _premýšľal Harley, _to sa stalo už niekedy predtým?_

„Pamodaj. Motory sa rozpadajú a už dlho to nevydrží. Veď tá loď bola skonštruovaná na tristo rokov vo vesmíre, nie päťsto."

Takže meškajú. Meškajú dvesto rokov. To preto ten chaos a žiadne rodokmene po epidémii. Harleymu sa z toho urobilo zle.

„Senilný dedo," odpľuvol si Orion.

Doc sa uškrnul. „Ja viem. Zvažoval, že nás všetkých potrávi ako krysy. To som mu vytrepal z hlavy. Potom mu preskočilo ešte viac a chcel sa hrať na Mesiáša a pristáť s loďou."

Harley si potichu odfrkol. Pristáť kam, keď sú uprostred ničoho?

„Vari nevie, že ľudia z Prvozeme by nás ihneď povraždili?" odsekol Orion podráždene. „Ale vlastne nie. Prečo ma to vôbec prekvapuje?" dodal po chvíli mlčania.

„Najstarší musí zomrieť."

Orion sa pobavene pozrel na Doca, akoby už starý doktor nemohol povedať očividnejšiu pravdu. „Najprv mu dám príučku. Myslím, že keby som mu názorne predviedol, čoho sú ľudia z Prvozeme schopní, zmenil by názor."

Orion sa na krátky moment odmlčal. Doc sa naňho zvedavo pozeral a na tej jeho zvrátenej tvári sa objavil úsmev.

Harley sa naklonil bližšie a nedočkavo čakal na ich ďalšie slová. Zároveň sa však skrýval za regálom, na ktorom boli položené kožené zápisníky – Viktriine poviedky. Keby ho teraz odhalili, asi by za to zaplatil. Kruto.

„A keď to nevýjde?" spýtal sa Doc opatrne, akoby mal pochybnosti o tom, či chce poznať odpoveď na svoju otázku.

„Keď to nevýjde, tak sa Najstaršiemu stane nehoda a nahradí ho Starší."

„Ale veď Starší je ešte len decko!" protestoval Doc ohnivo.

„No práve. Nevie, že sme už pri planéte. A tak to aj má ostať."

Harley sa trhavo nadýchol. Neveril svojim vlastným ušiam. Štípol sa do ruky, aby sa presvedčil, či to nie je len nejaký čudný sen, ale nič. Nezobudil sa. Len tam stál ako prikovaný a stále premýšľal o Keyle. Keby bola vedela, že už sú pri planéte...

_...bolo by to pre ňu ešte ťažšie, _dopovedal Harleyho vnútorný hlas. Keyla nebola človekom, ktorý môže byť odrezaný od oblohy a skutočného slnka. Keby vedela, že už sú tak blízko a vlastne sa nikdy nedostanú preč, trpela by ešte viac.

* * *

„_Chcem ísť preč," povedala Keyla, tmavé oči upreté na rybník._

„_No tak, päťdesiatdva rokov. To vydržíme. Máme skvelých priateľov. Máme naše sny. Máme jeden druhého," odvetil Harley zasnívane._

_Keyla sa naňho pozrela. V pohľade mala čosi tvrdé a chladné a podľa začervenaných líc si Harley uvedomil, že sa Keyla hnevá. Ale čím ju, prepána, rozhneval? Čo povedal nesprávne? Zachvel sa. Na takéto pohľady u Keyly nebol zvyknutý._

„_Vážne?" zakrútila hlavou. „Myslíš si, že tu vydržím celý svoj život len s tebou a partičkou bláznov? Ale to mi nestačí."_

_Jej slová boleli viac, než predpokladal. Zarezali sa mu do srdca ako ostré črepy rozbitých hviezd._

_Sklopil pohľad a nič neodpovedal._

* * *

Doc sa pri Orionovej odpovedi len viacej zamračil. „Ako čakáš, že bude Starší viesť Pamodaj? To si naozaj myslíš, že by zvládol niečo také veľké?"

„Bude mať predsa starého doktora, ktorý mu poradí, no nie?"

Doc mlčal.

„A koho iného by si dosadil na Najstaršieho miesto? Pochybujem, že budeš mať čas na vypestovanie si nového Staršieho, tak sa budeš musieť uspokojiť už s tým, čo máme."

„A čo ty?"

Orion sa zamračil. „A čo so mnou? Som archivár."

„Možno teraz. Ale kedysi si ním nebol."

V Orionových čokoládových očiach zaplal hnev. „Xakru, Doc!" Orion nahnevane skríkol. „Pre zvyšok lode som mŕtvy! Pre Najstaršieho som mŕtvy! Vieš, ako dlho mi trvalo presvedčiť vás, že som zomrel? A teraz si tu nakráčaš ty a vymyslíš nejaký sprostý plán ako je _návrat strateného syna, _očividne!"

Harley zažmurkal. Toto sa dostávalo do _smiešnych _rozmerov! Je vôbec niečo na tejto lodi pravdou?

Doc si odfrkol. „Čoho sa bojíš? Vzbury? Neboj sa, tých vymätencov mám pod kontrolou. Alebo bláznov z nemocnice? Prosím ťa, nikto ich nebude brať vážne. Alebo sa bojíš zodpovednosti?"

Orion päťkrát zažmurkal, akoby neveril, čo práve Doc povedal. A nebol sám. Harley pomaly začínal pochybovať o svojom mentálnom zdraví. Čo bolo asi na mieste vzhľadom k tomu, že žije v nemocnici.

„Radšej sa staraj o svoje veci," prehovoril napokon Orion chladným hlasom, pri ktorom sa Harley zachvel.

Doc uprel na Oriona svoj prosebný pohľad. „Aspoň sa nad tým zamysli, dobre?"

Orion prikývol.

Doc vstal od stola a Harley sa skryl ďalej za regál, pretože by ho už čoskoro zbadal.

„Počkaj, aj ja idem preč. Musím si vyvetrať hlavu a rozhodnúť sa čo a ako."

Dvaja muži, ktorých Harley uvidel v úplne inom svetle, sa pobrali preč z archívu a nechali Harleyho samého. Spoločnosť mu robili tisícky otázok a milión žiariacich myšlienok, ktoré pripomínali padajúce hviezdy, ktoré však nikdy nestihli dopadnúť na zem.

Pretože Harley nemal žiadnu zem pod nohami. A takto to ostane už vždy.

* * *

Trvalo mu celé hodiny rozhodnúť sa, či sa niekomu zveriť so svojím novým objavom. Nakoniec sa rozhodol, že to bremeno ponesie sám. Orion a Doc sa rozprávali o dosť temných veciach a Harley nezniesol ani len pomyslenie, že by niekoho ohrozil. Vo dne, v noci neprestával myslieť nad tou polhodinou v archíve, ktorá mu nenávratne zmenila pohľad na Pamodaj.

Keď mu Doc na druhý deň nabehol do izby, Harley spanikáril. Srdce mu bilo ako o závod.

_Vedia o mne, _bola jeho prvá myšlienka. _Vedia o mne a je so mnou zle._ Nechcel si ani len predstaviť, čoho sú ti dvaja schopní, keď sa o Najstaršieho vražde zhovárali, akoby to bola úplne bežná vec. Zachvel sa už len pri pohľade na Doca a nervózne sa obhliadal po svojej izbe. Čo by bolo dobré ako zbraň? Niečo ťažké a tvrdé, aby keď Doca udrie do hlavy, stratí vedomie.

Doc si očividne všimol, že Harley je pri ňom celý nesvoj. „Ale no tak. Veď sú to len lieky. Nemôžeš ich predsa len tak vysadiť," zašomral Doc pobavene a poškrabal sa na čele. Podal Harleymu niekoľko bielych piluliek aj s pohárom vody.

Harley si vydýchol a preklínal sa za svoj strach.

Neochotne od Doca vzal tie pilulky. Zaksichtil sa, keď si ich dával do úst. Keď ich zapil a vypil celý pohár vody, nevraživo sa pozrel na doktora.

Doc bol spokojný, povedal nejaký trápny koment o Harleyho neochote brať lieky, no Harley ho nepočúval.

Keď konečne zmizol z Harleyho izby, Harley okamžite vypľúvol lieky, ktoré mu ostali pod jazykom, do umývadla a spláchol ich spŕškou čistej vody. On si totiž nedá rozkázať od takých ľudí.

* * *

Neskôr v ten deň na dvere Harleyho izby zaklopal Starší a vstúpil dnu. Harley akurát maľoval západ slnka, ako bolo na obrázku v jednej starej knihe z Prvozeme.

„Najstarší má v sektore hviezdy," povedal Starší.

Harley sa mykol, akoby ho niekto popálil. Zatajil dych. Ešte nikdy nevidel tie hviezdy, pre ktoré si Keyla vzala život.

„Chcem ich vidieť," vyhŕkol rozrušeným hlasom.

Očakával, že Starší povie: _Nie, pretože tam smiem vstúpiť len ja a Najstarší. _

A Harley by si v jednom kuse hryzol do jazyka, aby nepovedal: _Aj Orion. On je totiž ten Starší pred tebou a je veľmi živý._

No Starší namiesto toho povedal: „Nenamáhaj sa, kamoš. Sú to len malé žiarovky na kovovom podklade. Nie sú skutočné."

Jeho nádeje spľasli tak skoro, ako sa nafúkli. Možno je však lepšie, keď nemá žiadne hviezdy, na ktoré by sa pozrel. Bojí sa, že pohľad na ne by bol príliš bolestivý.

„Prečo by mal Najstarší v sektore falošné hviezdy?" spýtal sa Harley trochu podráždene. Prečo mu o nich Starší vôbec povedal, keď vie, ako veľmi po nich Harley túži? Snaží sa mu vysmiať? Ako Keyla?

„Nemám ani tušenia," povzdychol si Starší a zakrútil hlavou.

Potom sa zadíval na Harleyho nedokončený obraz. Ten hýril farbami a hlavne obloha bola pestrá. Od modrej cez modrožltú až po odtiene ružovej a oranžovej. Oblaky mali nádych do fialova a kopce boli jasné a sýte a rovnako rozmanité ako obloha.

Keď Starší hodnú chvíľu nič nepovedal, Harley sa naňho otočil s pozdvihnutým obočím.

„Ja len... že nemám slov. Je to nenormálne dobré," komentoval Starší s úsmevom. „Niekedy mi musíš ukázať, ako to robíš."

Harley kývol hlavou, prijal jeho kompliment a pokračoval ďalším ťahom štetca. Bolo tam ešte veľa nedokonalostí a nedokončených vecí. Ponoril štetec do žltej farby a jemne potiahol pár línií po zelených kopcoch, až kým sa napokon stratil vo farebnej krútňave.

Keď maľoval, bol šťastný.

* * *

Harleymu stuhla krv v žilách.

Dva týždne relatívneho pokoja a kľudu. Dva týždne nič netušiaceho Oriona a Doca. Dva týždne Staršieho, ktorý sa iba sťažoval na Najstaršieho. Dva týždne maľovania obrazov a občasného navštívenia ostatných obyvateľov nemocnice.

Pred Keylinou smrťou Harley maľoval menej a viac sa schádzal so zvyškom nemocnice. Pamätal si na časy, kedy Bartie bol Harleyho najlepší kamarát a mal oči len pre Viktriu. A Selena, ktorá milovala spev tak, ako Harley miloval kreslenie. Keyla a Viktria – dve najlepšie kamarátky. Potom do nemocnice prišiel aj Starší a partia bola kompletná.

Harley len nerád spomínal na tieto časy. Príliš ho to bolelo. Na druhej strane však mohol svoj smútok vložiť do svojich malieb.

Niekedy Harley len tak ležal na posteli a pozeral sa na strop. Predstavoval si hviezdy ako zhluky iskier na nebi a predstieral, že už pristáli na Novozem. Keď zomrela Keyla, prestal s tým.

Teraz však podvedome začal znovu. Dva týždne, odkedy sa dozvedel, že Novozem je na dosah ruky a predstava normálneho života na zelenomodrej planéte s dvomi slnkami bola taká lákavá.

Dva týždne, kým sa Orion nezačal realizovať.

„Existuje ešte jeden sektor," povedal mu v ten večer Starší. Vyzeral trochu bledo. „Sú tam zamrazení ľudia z Prvozeme."

_Viem, _pomyslel si Harley. _Počul som Oriona a Doca._

Prikývol a pobádal tým Staršieho, aby pokračoval.

„Dnes niekto rozmrazil jedno dievča z Prvozeme. Amy."

Harleym prebehla triaška. V ušiach mu zazniel Orionov hlas: _Myslím, že keby som mu názorne predviedol, čoho sú ľudia z Prvozeme schopní, zmenil by názor._

Tak toto tým Orion myslel.

„Teraz spí a je v nemocnici, ale asi sa ešte na ňu pôjdem pozrieť, či nič nepotrebuje... keby náhodou sa zobudila," bľabotal Starší.

„Kto by odpojil ľudí z Prvozeme?" prehovoril Harley a jeho hlas znel ako dutý džbán. Harley naozaj netušil - ktorý z nich dvoch to bol? Doc alebo Orion?

Starší pokrčil plecami.

Harley mu závidel sladkú nevedomosť.

* * *

Na tom dievčati bolo niečo zvláštne. Nebolo to v tom, ako vyzerala. Harleymu na takýchto veciach nezáležalo. Aj keby mala fialové vlasy a červené oči, nijako by sa od nich nelíšila. Bolo to v spôsobe, akým sa pozerala na ľudí.

Bola v tom zvedavosť, bol v tom údiv. Pozerala sa na ich malý kovový svet tak, akoby ho ešte nikdy nevidela.

A potom im začala rozprávať od Prvozemi.

Obloha mnohých farieb, putujúce slnko a tritisíc hviezd ožiarujúcich temnú noc. Spomínala aj Mesiac, ktorý bol raz guľatý, inokedy to bol iba srpec v tvate písmena C. Bol strieborný a keď bol spln, ožiaroval okolie tak, že temnota nebola taká čierna. A potom rozrpávala o padajúcich hviezdach, ktoré plnili priania. Rozprávala o daždi a o vetre, o teplých slnečných lúčoch, o sviežej vôni čerstvej trávy a všetkého, čo ľudia v Pamodaji nikdy nepoznali.

Oči malá zakalené. Mysľou už nebola v nemocnici, ale na Prvozemi. V hlase mala smútok, ale zároveň aj šťastie. Na Prvozem spomínala s úsmevom, ale keď sa pozrela okolo seba a uvidela namaľované nehybné oblaky, úsmev jej spadol z pier a plameň v očiach pohasol.

* * *

Harley namočil štetec do farby a pofŕkal ním jasnobiele plátno. Amy trpezlivo sedela pri okne a usmievala sa. Harley ju chvíľu pozoroval, ale nie preto, aby vedel, ktorú farbu použiť. Jednoducho sa na ňu rád pozeral. Amy mala pekné, žiarivé farby, ktoré Harleymu ako umelcovi ulahodili. Potom odvrátil zrak od Amy k farebnej palete a úzkostlivo sledoval, ako sa farby menia.

Amine kučery plné energie boli pre Harleyho veľkou výzvou. Jeho oči kmitali od Amy k plátnu, na ktorom práve ožívala Amina podobizeň. Vlasy boli zo základu už namaľované, ale stále im chýbala iskra. Harley vzal do ruky ten najtenší štetec, ponoril ho to sýtožltej farby a dokresľoval svetlejšie pramienky v Aminých vlasoch.

„Pred týždňom som maľoval koralovú rybku," povedal Harley zamyslene. „Použil som na ňu rovnaké farby ako na tvoje vlasy. Ibaže nebola kučeravá."

„Keby som nebola zohavená, nemal by si s tým toľko práce."

Harley prestal maľovať. Pozrel sa na Amy, zamračil sa a premeral si ju starostlivým pohľadom.

„Takto o sebe nehovor," rozkázal jej Harley.

Podozrievavo si ho premerala pohľadom. „Prečo nie?"

„Pretože to tak nie je. Možno sem tak úplne nezapadáš, ale nie si zohavená."

_Prosím, nech tomu sama neverí, _pomyslel si Harley.

Odpoveď, ktorá sa mu dostala, bola tá posledná, ktorú čakal. „Tak potom ty o sebe prestaň vravieť, že si blázon. Úprimne? Si ten najnormálnejší človek na celej lodi."

Prekvapenie mu vystrelilo obočie až kdesi hore do polovice čela a rozšírilo pery do uvoľneného úsmevu. „Zvláštne kritéria na normálnosť."

„Definuj normálnosť."

Usmial sa. „Definuj šialenstvo."

„Nemožné."

„Ta už vieš," povedal Harley, „o čom hovorím."

„Ehm," zasmiala sa Amy a jej smiech Harleymu pripomínal zurčiacu vodu. „Ani nie."

„O tom, prečo je dôležité správne nakresliť tvoje kučery," vysvetľoval Harley uvoľnene. Vrátil sa k maľovaniu, no neopustil realitu. Vnímal, ako si Amy povzdychla. Pár ďalších ťahov štetcom – tentokrát červenohnedou farbou, ktorú Harley použil na tiene – a Amine živé vlasy sťaby z oka vypadli skutočnej predlohe.

Harley bol so sebou nadmieru spokojný.

„Tak a vlasy sú dokončené," oznámil jej Harley. „Môžeš sa prísť pozrieť, keď chceš."

Amy pokrčila plecami a vstala zo stoličky. Tromi ladnými krokmi podišla k Harleymu a nazrela mu ponad rameno. Harley počul, ako sa jej zatajil dych. Chvíľu nič nehovorila.

S obavami sa jej pozrel do očí a snažil sa jej niečo prečítať zo šokovanej tváre.

„Tie vlasy sú perfektné," povedala napokon. Oči mala upreté na Harleyho nedokončený obraz.

„Ja viem," prikývol Harley.

Nepozeral sa však na portrét. Pozeral sa na Amy.

A myslel to vážne.

Amy mu venovala krátky úsmev, vrátila sa na stoličku pri okne a Harley pokračoval v maľovaní. Teraz sa vyhral s jej očami. Netrvalo dlho a už ich mal nakreslené. Ale nikto nemôže povedať, že by ich Harley odflákol.

V ďalšom okamihu už Harley miešal farby pre Aminu pokožku. Trochu bledá, trochu ružová, farba líc sa vzdialene podobala na broskyne. Potom už len stačilo pridať kvapku hnedej a zakresliť jej na líca jemné pehy.

„Odkedy maľuješ?" spýtala sa ho so záujmom.

„Odjakživa. Aj ako malý si pamätám, že som si kreslil obrázky do blata."

Teraz už miešal ružovú farbu s trochou červenej na Amine pery. Snažil sa na ne priveľmi nezízať.

„Na Prvozemi som mala spolužiačku, ktorá pekne kreslila. No teraz, keď to porovnám s tvojím talentom..."

„Žiaden talent. Jednoducho na plátno nanášam to, čo vidím."

„Hovoríš to, akoby to bola bežná vec," Amy nechápavo zakrúti hlavou.

„Pre mňa áno. Pretože takmer vždy kreslím." Na chvíľu sa Harley odmlčal. „Čo chceš na pozadie?"

Oči sa jej rozžiarili. „Chcela by som Novozem... dve slnká a všetko. Aby som nikdy nezabudla, prečo som sa vybrala na tristoročnú cestu."

Harleyho pri nádeji v Aminých očiach pichlo pri srdci.

Vtedy to bolo prvý raz, čo v nej uvidel Keylu. Stvorenú pre skutočnú oblohu a skutočné hviezdy. Nie pre kovovú klietku. Rozdiel medzi Amy a Keylou bol však ten, že Keyla nemala ani len tušenia, čo jej chýba. Zato Amy si pamätala, o čo prišla.

A to ešte nevie, že má nový domov na dosah ruky.

Čo keby jej to Harley povedal?

Tá myšlienka sa zjavila sčista-jasna. Harley ju ihneď zavrhol. Len by jej tým ublížil a vystavil ju nebezpečenstvu. No tá myšlienka bola lákavá, sladká... a bolestná zároveň.

_Teraz má aspoň nádej. Čo bude mať, keď jej poviem, ako blízko sme a ako sa tam nikdy nedostaneme? _premýšľal.

Teraz bolo rozhodnutie o čosi ľahšie.

Tak Harley stisol pery do tenkej linky a nakreslil modrú oblohu a dve slnká v pozadí. Žiarili, ale neubrali Aminu žiaru. Skôr ju len tak dopĺňali. Napokon Harley dokreslil pár detailov a dlho sledoval svoj obraz a hľadal na ňom chyby.

„Je to dokončené," povedal, keď štetcom namaľoval posledný ťah a potočil plátno aj so stojanom tak, aby sa naň Amy mohla pozrieť.

„Ďakujem ti," zašepkala. „Je to krásne."

Harley sa usmial.

* * *

Starší videl hviezdy. Starší videl hviedzy a nepovedal to Harleymu. Harley sa cítil trochu ukrivdený, pretože sa cítil, akoby medzi nich dvoch nepatril. Obaja videli hviezdy, tak si poďme založiť klub ľudí, čo videli hviezdy, nie?

Možno to bolo od Harleyho nefér premýšľať takto, ale rovnako nefér bolo od Staršieho nepovedať Harleymu o hviezdách, po ktorých tak túžil.

_Zaujímalo by ma, či uvidel aj planétu, _pomyslel si Harley. Asi nie, pretože by tu len tak nesedel a nečakal na lodi.

Keď si Harley uvedomil, že ktosi rozmrazil ďalšieho človeka, bolo to preňho ako kopanec do brucha. Orion, to zvrátené zviera!

„Čo by si dala, aby si sa mohla okamžite dostať na Novozem?" spýtal sa Harley.

Nezaváhala. „Čokoľvek."

* * *

Harley ju uvidel ešte skôr, než ju započul.

Ležala na zemi, kričala, mlátila sebou, čo jej sily stačili. Vzpierala sa. Z očí jej vyhŕkli slzy a v pohľade mala zúfalstvo. Bol to Luthe, ten dementný bastard, kto ju pritláčal k zemi. Na malý moment Harleymu prestalo biť srdce.

Na krátky okamih sa ocitol vo svojej vlastnej spomienke na Selenu a Luthorovu bezhlavú sochu.

Teraz sa mu však nevybavila okamžitá spomienka na Keylu. Videl len Amy, ktorá potrebovala jeho pomoc.

Potom sa spamätal, tuho zovrel svoj stojan na maľovanie a otrepal ho od Luthora. Ten sa s hlbokým prasknutím zlomil na niekoľko častí, ktorými neskôr odohnal ostatných stravákov, ktorí utiekli. Až napokon ostal len Luthe.

Zaškrípal zubami. Keby to nesúrilo, urval by mu so všetkou radosťou a úsmevom na tvári gule.

Všetku svoju zlosť skoncentroval do jedného cieľa – čo najviac ublížiť tomu smradovi, ktorý sa dovolil dotknúť Amy. Päsť pevne zovretá trafila Luthorovu sánku. V tom istom momente pocítil aj Harley na líci prudkú tupú bolesť. Samozrejme. Luthe sa nevzdá len tak, bez boja.

Harley udieral silnejšie a silnejšie, ignoroval Luthorove protiútoky. Na milisekundu zavrel oči, hlboko sa nadýchol a do úderu dal všetku svoju silu.

Luthe spadol na zem. Prekvapený, že mu dokázal Harley podkopnúť jeho rovnováhu, doširoka oči a lapal po dychu ako ryba na suchu. Chvíľu len tak mával rukami a nohami neschopný postaviť sa.

Vedel, že si tým nezískal veľa času, tak podal Amy svoju ruku a pomohol jej vstať na vlastné nohy. „Bež, bež, bež," mrmlal si popod nos. Obzeral sa za seba, aby videl, či ich Luthe neprenasleduje. Už sa dokázal postaviť na vlastné a delilo ich necelých päť metrov.

Po niekoľkých skľučujúcich momentoch sa dostali konečne k výťahu a tým si odzerali cestu od Luthora. Harley si vydýchol.

Amy sa rozklepane nadýchla. „Ďakujem." Aj jej hlas sa triasol.

Harley zaťal dlane do pästí.

„Ďakujem, že si ma zachránil," zopakovala.

Donútil sa k upokojujúcemu úsmevu. „Žiadny problém, Rybka. Ten úchyl nemal právo dotknúť sa ťa!"

* * *

„Harley?"

„Hm?"

„Prečo sa všetci správali ako nadržané stádo, ale napríklad teba a Staršieho sa to ani nedotklo?"

„Možno máme niečo v práškoch."

„Aha."

Trinástu komnatu vo svojom srdci zamkol a kľúč zahodil do prázdnoty. Nechcel sa zhovárať o Keyle. Hlavne nie s Amy.

„Nemysli na to. Toto sa nikdy nemalo stať takému úžasnému človeku, ako si ty."

Amy sa naňho vďačne usmiala.

Ten úsmev bol krajší než všetky hviezdy, ktoré videl cez prestupovú komoru.

* * *

Harley sa už viac nemôže dívať na to, ako sa Amy trápi. Ďalší a ďalší ľudia sú rozmrazení. Jedna žena prežila, no obete pribúdajú. A medzi zmrazenými sú aj Amini rodičia. Čím ďalej, tým viac sa o nich Amy bojí a tým ťažšie sa Harleymu udržuje jeho tajomstvo.

„Mohol to byť môj ocko," šepkala Amy v jeden večer, kedy rozmrazili ďalšieho plukovníka, ktorého meno si Harley nezapamätal. Mala slzy na krajíčku, bola napätá, to áno. Ale bola šťastná. A Harley bol šťastný pre Amy.

_Čo by urobila, keby zistila, čo všetko viem? _premýšľal Harley. _Znenávidela by ma za to, že som jej celý čas klamal? Alebo by pochopila, že som sa ju snažil chrániť?_

„Ja viem, Rybka," objal ju a pohladil po kučeravých vlasoch. „Budeme tie kryokomory so Starším strážiť deň aj noc a ubezpečíme sa, že tvojich rodičov ani nikoho iného nerozmrazia."

„Čo ak vás ten vrah zabije tiež?"

„Nezabije. Vrah chce očividne ublížiť len ľuďom z Prvozeme. Možno sa nimi cíti ohrozený alebo niečo také," povzdychol si Harley.

Nad Orionovým motívom špekuloval každú noc. Keby chcel dať Najstaršiemu príučku, čoho sú ľudia z Prvozeme schopní, ako to sám v ten nešťastný večer povedal, určite by nechal tých zmrazených žiť. Amy našli len náhodou a to isté platilo aj o tej žene s tmavou pleťou. Samozrejme, Orion nie je hlúpy, aby sa nechal chytiť. No predsa len by tých ľudí nenechal len tak umrieť, keby chcel len pomstu...

Ibaže on sa zmrazených bál. Cítil sa nimi ohrozený. Patetický srab. Radšej stiahol chvost a špinavú prácu zakryl ešte väčšími odpadkami.

Harley zažmurkal.

_Presne to robím aj ja. _Tá myšlienka ním preletela ako svetelný šíp a zabolela viac, než očakával. Ak nič proti tým vraždám neurobí, nie je potom o nič horší, než samotný Orion. To akoby tých zmrazených zavraždil sám.

Trhavo sa nadýchol.

„Amy. Musím ti niečo povedať." Naprázdno preglgol.

Amy zvraštila obočie. „Čo sa deje?"

„Myslím si, že viem, kto zabíja tých ľudí v kryokomorách."

Ako Harley predpokladal, Amy stuhla. Aj jej dych sa zadrhol. Neveriacky zakrútila hlavou. Párkrát zažmurkala, spracovala novú informáciu.

Teraz už nebolo cesty späť.

„Myslím si," pokračoval Harley tak potichu, až na chvíľu zapochyboval, že ho Amy počuje, „že to je Orion. Alebo Doc."

Amy šokovane zhíkla. „Orion? Ale to nedáva zmysel!"

Tak rád by s ňou súhlasil. „Ale dáva."

„Odkiaľ to vieš?"

Harley zaváhal, no rozhodol sa urobiť správnu vec. Radšej neskoro ako nikdy. „Pred tromi týždňami som započul Orionov a Docov rozhovor."

„To som sa ešte nezobudila," zamrmlala si Amy pre seba.

„Áno," prisvedčil. „Mala by si niečo vedieť."

„Čo také?"

„Že Pamodaj už je pri Novozemi."

Amy zakrútila hlavou. „Klameš!" sykla smerom k Harleymu.

„Neklamem," zahryzol si do pery. „Vie to Orion, vie to Doc a vie to aj Najstarší. A Pamodaj sa rozpadá. Vraj už dlho nevydrží. A nechcú, aby sme na Novozem pristáli. Neviem prečo. Myslím si, že Orionovi preskočilo – myslí si, že nám od tých zmrazených hrozí nejaké nebezpečenstvo alebo čo," drmolil Harley zo seba čo najrýchlejšie. „Čosi spomenul, no netušil som, že vás chcel rozmraziť."

„Takže ty si o tom rozmrazovaní vedel celý čas a nič si proti tomu neurobil?" prebodla ho nenávistným pohľadom.

„Snažil som sa ich ochrániť," odsekol. „Aj tak som na tej jednej hliadke zaspal a nič nepomohol." Harleyho hlas sa zlomil.

„Ja ti nemôžem uveriť," vyštekla. „Poznáš riešenie a nič nepovieš? Pána beka, to by som od teba nečakala."

„Keď sa dozvedia, že to vieme, zabijú nás," zašepkal Harley polohlasom.

„Stále lepšie ako takýto život."

Harley doširoka otvoril oči. „To nemyslíš vážne," snažil sa ju presvedčiť. Odmietavo krútil hlavou. „To nie."

„Tak prečo sa mi tu oplatí žiť?" Amin hlas je slabší ako zhasínajúci plameň.

„Máš mňa a Staršieho. A dole v kryokomorách máš svojich rodičov. Ak by sa nám podarilo nejako pristáť s Pamodajom, mala by si aj _planétu, _xakru!"

_A teraz mi povie, že jej nestačím, _Harley sa zchvel pri tej myšlienke a násilne ju odtlačil do najtemnejšieho kúta svojej mysle.

Amy váhavo prikývla. „Tak to teda povieme Staršiemu. A niečo musíme urobiť s Najstarším a Orionom," riekla pomaly.

„A s Docom," pripomenul Harley. „Bude to xakru ťažké."

„Nejako to musíme zvládnuť."

„V to dúfam."

„A Harley?"

„Hm?"

Oči jej žiarili. „Vrátil si mi do života nádej."

A potom, ani jeden z nich nevedel, ako sa stalo, z objatia vznikol bozk. Páperovo jemné pery sa obtreli o tie Harleyho, ktoré sa rozšírili do najsladšieho úsmevu. Amine ruky sa vplietli do Harleyho neposlušných tmavých vlasov – jeho ofina bola ešte pofŕkaná od fialovej farby. Pohladil jej začervenané líce a keď sa od seba odtiahli, obaja sa široko usmievali, kým ich od úsmevov nezbolela tvár. V očiach im tancovali totožné iskry.

Žiadne slová nepotrebovali. Obaja totiž vedeli.

„Vrátim ti aj planétu," povedal po hodnej chvíli príjemného ticha. „Čo by som pre teba neurobil?" zasmial sa.

Aj Amy sa zasmiala.

Harley zrazu zvážnel. „Nevyzerá to však veľmi ružovo."

Tiene sa pohli. Obaja, Amy s Harleym, sa strhli, ako z tieňov vystúpila postava. Keď na postavu dopadli lúče solárnej lampy, ktoré sa predreli cez okno, prvé, čo si Harley všimol, bola pavučinová jazva.

Srdce mu zamrelo.

„Povedal si to naozaj výstižne," usmial sa zjazvený. Napriek tomu, ako sa tváril, jeho oči odrážali akýsi druh smútku.

„Ty!" vyprskla Amy.

„Ja," prisvedčil Orion. „Teraz mi je nesmierna ľúto, ale musím vám tu ten váš malý večierok prekaziť."

Harley krútil hlavou. „To sotva." Musel sa pobiť s Luthorom, aby daj Amy pokoj, pobije sa aj s Orionom. Jeho Rybke nikto ubližovať nebude.

Päsťou travil Orionovi rovno pod bradu, na čo ten zjazvený zmrd zúrivo zareval. Amy čosi hystericky kričala, no ani jeden si ju nevšímal. Napokon jeden dobre mierený Orionov úder odhodil Harleyho kdesi pod stôl.

Narazil hlavou o roh a hoci sa márne pokúšal postaviť na vlastné, svet sa mu krútil a strácal. Posledné, čo si pamätal, bol Amin plač.

* * *

Bola mu zima, keď sa mu vrátilo vedomie. A tiež pred očami videl hviezdičky. Svetlo miliónov malých sĺnk vzdialených od Pamodaja niekoľko svetelných míľ.

Zrazu si uvedomil, kde je. Vesmírne dvierka pre mŕtvoly. Prestupová komora.

Za sklom bol Orion a čosi vyťukával do displeja.

„Ah," usmial sa. „Už si sa prebudil. To je dobre. Bola by školda, keby si to premeškal."

„Čo to... Amy!" zhíkol.

„Ach, áno."

„Čo si urobil s Amy?" päsťami búchal o sklo.

„Pokoj, Rómeo," povedal Orion. Harleymu nemohlo byť viacej ľahostajné, že ho nazval nejakým cudzím menom. „Nezabil som ju."

Zažmurkal. „Ako viem, že neklameš?"

Orion prižmúril oči. „To naozaj vyzerám, že by som ti klamal?"

„Klamal si celej lodi. Dlho. Roky."

„To nepopieram, ale to bolo len pre dobro nás všetkých," bránil sa.

_Si vyšinutý, _pomyslel si Harley znechutene.

Bál sa to spýtať, no nedalo mu to. „Tak čo si s ňou urobil?" vyslovil opatrne. Bál sa, čo bude odpoveďou, no neistoti viac nemohol zniesť.

„Určitá dávka Phydusu – nepatrne menšia ako smrtiaca dávka – ochromí mozog a vymaže spomienky na pár posledných hodín," vysvetľoval Orion trpezlivo. „Má šťastie, že si jej to povedal len teraz. Inak o ničom netušila. Ty máš však obrovskú smolu," zamľaskal.

„Tak prečo?" spýtal sa Harley cez stisnuté zuby.

Orion jeho otázku ignoroval. „Dám ti minútu na rozlúčenie sa s tvojím kamoškom a potom pôjdeš k hviezdičkám, ktoré tak miluješ." Orion oči vyťukal do displeja, ktorý bol na jeho strane.

Harley sa pozrel na svoj displej. Možno keď uhádne kód...

Skúsil naťukať sériu známych čísel, no nepomohlo mu to. Nič sa nestalo.

„Harley!" začul Staršieho hlas. Orion bol už preč.

_Kiežby tu pri mojich posledných chvíľach bola Amy, _pomyslel si skľúčene.

Vyťukal sériu čísel ešte raz. Nepomohlo to. Nemal ani tušenia, akými číslami si pomôcť. Alebo to aspoň spomaliť.

„Harley, nerob to!" Starší päsťou trieskal o sklo pri prestupovej komore.

Harley smutne zakrútil hlavou a neprítomne sa usmial na svojho kamaráta. Teraz, keď má konečne pre koho žiť, umiera.

Pred očami mal však inú tvár. Tú s vlasmi ako západ slnka, očami žiarivými ako čerstvá jarná tráva a perami sladšími ako tá najlahodnejšia čokoláda. Srdce mu poskočilo.

Potom sa dvere do vesmíru otvorili a Harley na malý moment plával vo vesmíre ako koi v rybníku. Matne zazrel modrozelenú machuľu a dva žiarivé slnečné orby, hviezdy maľované smútkom, ktoré mu pripomínali Amine oči.

Vrátila mu do života nádej.


End file.
